kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Space
is a world from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is based on the Lilo & Stitch films, specifically on the intergalactic portions. It is the most recent Disney animated feature to be incorporated into the Kingdom Hearts series, and the second-most recent feature overall (after Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl). Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terra's story Terra is the first person to appear in this world. After fighting a swarm of Unversed in space, he is swept onboard the Federation ship. He is placed, unconscious, in a prison cell and is visited by Captain Gantu and the Grand Councilwoman. He wakes up to a swarm of Unversed attacking the prison, breaks free, and fights the Unversed. He meets Dr. Jumba Jookiba who convinces him to unlock his cell so they can find Experiment 626, who is imprisoned somewhere on the ship. When they find him and release him, Experiment 626 snatches Terra's charm. When Terra refers to it as his bond with his friends, Experiment 626 drops it and runs, to Jumba's surprise. To demonstrate that his experiments do not have hearts, Jumba activates Experiment 221 to fight Terra. After the fight, Experiment 221 becomes deactivated and Experiment 626 returns. Terra talks to Experiment 626 about friendship before alarms go off. Experiment 626 and Jumba run off while Terra leaves the world. Aqua's story Aqua is the second person to arrive in this world. After fighting a group of Unversed as soon as she boards the ship, she meets Experiment 626, who runs off. She then meets Gantu, who brngs her before the Grand Councilwoman, who charges Aqua with destroying the Unversed on the ship and locating Jumba and Experiment 626. Aqua soon finds Experiment 626 and fights Unversed alongside him. Experiment 626 runs off again, and the Grand Councilwoman directs Aqua to the departure bays to capture Jumba and Experiment 626. When she finds them, she learns that Experiment 626 made a charm to copy Terra's charm. Gantu appears and attempts to destroy the three of them. Aqua and Experiment 626 fight Gantu for their freedom. After their victory, the Grand Councilwoman thanks Aqua for a job well done, and demotes Gantu. As she escorts Experiment 626 and Jumba away, Aqua then asks her to consider sparing Experiment 626's life. Before leaving, Aqua asks Experiment 626 to add her and her friends to his "bond". Ventus's story Ventus is the last person here. He arrives on the ship after chasing a giant Unversed. He is confronted by Gantu, who runs off when the Unversed attacks the ship's engines. Ventus then meets an escaped Experiment 626 and learns that he has met Terra and Aqua. Ventus and Experiment 626 battle the giant Unversed attacking the ship. Gantu eventually finds them and plans to arrest Ventus with Experiment 626, but they escape the ship, Experiment 626 in a red cruiser and Ventus on his Keyblade. Experiment 626 accidentally activates his craft's hyperdrive, and Ven is blasted off by his Keyblade as Experiment 626 disappears into space. In the ending credits, Experiment 626 gets his toy and puts it on the steering wheel as he flies off through space. Characters Image:626.png|Experiment 626 (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Dr.Jumba.png|Dr. Jumba (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Gantu.png|Gantu (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:Experiment221.png|Experiment 221 (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Image:GrandCouncilwoman.png|Grand Councilwoman (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper Image:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea-salt File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Shade Jelly.png|Shade Jelly File:Illimitable Tank.png|Illimitable Tank File:Medicine Bottle.png|Medicine Bottle File:Sonic Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster File:Jelly Ball.png|Jelly Ball File:Spring Loady.png|Spring Loady File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' Trivia * Wonderland, Halloween Town, and Deep Space are the only Disney-based worlds that are not set on some version of Earth. * Although the primary setting of Lilo & Stitch, Hawaii, appears in Stitch's summon sequence in Kingdom Hearts II, Deep Space is the only Disney-based world that is not based on the main setting of its film. * Deep Space is one of the few worlds to not actually be a world. It is a large spaceship capable of traveling to other worlds. Monstro is a similar "world", and most of Neverland in Kingdom Hearts consists of Captain Hook's space-faring pirate ship. Music Gallery File:Deep Space Logo.png|Logo of Deep Space. File:Deep_space.jpg|Terra and Experiment 626. File:Deep_space2.jpg|Ventus and Experiment 626. File:Jumba_and_Stitch.png|Jumba and contained Experiment 626. File:Terravs221.png|Terra fighting Experiment 221 See Also *Stitch *Gantu Category:Deep Space Category:Deep Space